Un par de cervezas
by Scarlet-KD
Summary: One shot. Yamato se siente un mal tercio ne "cita de Tai y Sora" por suerte Hikari piensa que un par de cervezas podrían quitarle el aburrimiento. u.u mal sumary lo se.


**Digimon no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **UN PAR DE CERVEZAS**

Había pasado tan solo un mes desde que había terminado con Sora, 1 año y medio de relación se había ido directo a la basura ¿Qué si le había dolido? Si, algo… la verdad era que había durado más de lo que había creído, y es que no podía negarlo, Sora había sido una novia estupenda y bastante madura. El motivo de su separación era Taichí; Yamato supo desde un principio que Sora sentía algo por su amigo castaño por ese mismo motivo él se le declaro primero… si había sido algo egoísta pero a él también le gustaba Sora y sabia que ella también sentía algo por él, pero la chica no tenía claro por quien sentía más… el punto es que Sora no había olvidado a Taichí en todo ese tiempo, el rubio lo noto por aquellas miradas y sonrisas que solo le dedicaba a él.

Yamato no se enojaba, el también miraba a otras chicas, las lindas fans, las chicas bellas del colegio, Miyaco sin gafas era más linda y Mimí tenía un cuerpo de ensueño… y Hikari… probablemente ella era a la que mas miraba pero ese era otro tema.

Habían terminado de buena forma, él le dijo que se había dado cuenta de que sentía algo por Tai y ella no lo negó, seguirían siendo buenos amigos y así… todo acabo.

No lloro, no se emborracho y ni fue a descargar sus tristezas con otras mujeres, aunque esto último lo pensó.

El trió de amigos regreso aunque ahora eran Sora y Tai lo más unidos, Yamato se preguntaba constantemente, ¿Cuánto tiempo tardarían en declararse? Tal vez se detenían por él, lo cual era totalmente innecesario…. Y se preguntaba cuando dejarían de arrastrarlo a sus citas de pre-novios... como ahora; Taichí paso por su casa sin previo aviso y lo arrastro a la suya donde ya estaba Sora, según ellos era día de películas y videojuegos pero justo cuando estaba por terminar la primera película esos dos se sumieron en una plática sobre lo bueno que era Taichí con el balón y lo lindo que era el cabello de Sora… olvidándose completamente de la presencia del rubio.

Yamato hecho la cabeza hacia atrás cabreado ¡si querían una cita en donde platicar lo les gusta de cada quien no lo hubieran invitado! – el subió soltó un suspiro y se levanto del sillón.

 _-¿A dónde vas? – Yamato estuvo tentado a decir que se iba, pero aun era temprano y si decía eso le rogarían que se quedara e interrumpiría su plática cursi, y no quería eso, lo que quería era que se hicieran novios de una buena vez para que dejaran de jalarlo a sus citas._

 _-por una soda – dijo sin ánimo y se encamino a la cocina_

El rubio abrió el refrigerador buscando alguna cerveza.

 _-hasta abajo – la voz hizo que el rubio se exaltara y se golpeara la cabeza lo que ocasiono la risa de la castaña que acababa de entrar en la cocina._

 _-me asustaste – dijo el rubio tomando la cerveza del lugar donde le había indicado la chica._

 _-perdón – dijo sonriendo; Yamato le puso atención. La castaña llevaba un short de licra corto y negro, una playera pegada color rosa y pantuflas, la mirada del chico paseo por las piernas de la Yagami y la ropa pegada le hacía notar su bien contorneado cuerpo, el chico se mordió el labio inferior. – Debes estar harto, ni siquiera te hacen caso – dijo ella soltando una risa._

 _-espero que valga la pena y dejen de hacerse idiotas._

 _\- ¿no te importa? – Yamato supo que se refería a Sora._

 _\- la verdad no, lo mío con Sora termino hace mucho tiempo._

 _\- un mes._

 _\- ya había terminado antes de hacerlo oficial, además son el uno para el otro ¿no crees?_

 _\- sí, Sora hace sacar el lado cursi de mi hermano._

\- _así somos los hombres – dijo el chico levantando los hombros. Hikari tomo una cerveza del refrigerado y lo miro._

 _\- ¿quieres tomarla conmigo? – El chico miro a sus amigos – a menos claro a que quieras seguir siendo ignorado – se sentaron en la pequeña mesa de la cocina y platicaron de trivialidades._

 _Se acabaron las primeras dos cervezas y Hikari opto por sacar otras dos, destapo una y se la paso a Yamato, este al verla se levanto bruscamente para ayudarla, el movimiento hizo que la cerveza se le cayera en toda la blusa._

 _-¡Ah! ¡Esta fría! – grito Hikari dando saltitos como si esto le fuera a quitar el frio, los pequeños saltos hicieron que perdiera el equilibrio y cayó sobre el charco de la bebida. Yamato trato de disculparse pero su mirada se había perdido en el cuerpo mojado de la hermana de su amigo y sonrió, había sido un accidente pero daba gracias a Dios por qué paso. Cuando por fin se percato de que la chica estaba tirad, intento ayudarla, se llevo una sorpresa al ver que la chica reía y le tendió la mano. La chica la tomo e intento levantarse pero su pie se volvió a resbalar golpeando nuevamente con fuerza el suelo llevándose consigo a Yamato._

Estaban en una posición bastante comprometedora, Hikari tirada sobre el piso mojado con la ropa empapada haciendo que su blusa se transparentara y Yamato sobre ella con las caras muy cerca; el rubio supo por la risa de sus amigos que no se habían dado cuenta de nada. Miro a Hikari quien o miraba y noto que se mordió el labio inferior, Yamato la imito.

No se dieron cuenta cuando sus labios se juntaron, Hikari llevo inmediatamente los brazos alrededor de su cuello haciendo más apasionado el beso y el instinto de Yamato hizo que le comenzara a acariciar la cintura. Hikari lo besaba con tanta pasión que el rubio sintió que le gritaba que lo necesitaba, el beso era tan apasionado que las caricias comenzaron a subirse de tono.

 _-¡Yamato! – escucho gritar desde la sala a su amigo, no quería detenerse pero tampoco que Tai los descubriera así._

 _\- ¿sí? – grito él, mientras Hikari comenzaba a besarle el cuello haciendo que la voz le temblara._

 _-¿estás en la cocina?_

 _\- si_

 _\- ¿no encuentras las cervezas? Voy a ayudarte – Yamato pensó en lo inoportuno que era su amigo, llevaba ahí como 40min y apenas se había dado cuenta, justo cuando él quería que se quedara con Sora otra hora._

Miro a la castaña y sonrieron, Yamato se quito de encima y comenzó a ayudarla a pararse esta vez con más cuidado, Tai entro sorprendido al ver el desastre en la cocina.

 _-¿Qué paso aquí?_

 _\- estaba por llevar las cervezas para allá pero eh sido muy torpe y se me ha caído una encima. – respondió Hikari._

 _\- fue mi culpa – la defendió Yamato._

 _\- no importa, Hikari ve a cambiarte mientras limpiamos aquí – la castaña obedeció a su hermano y salió sin antes guiñarle un ojo al rubio ocasionando una sonrisa en él._

 _-deja de sonreír como idiota_

Después de limpiar Hikari regreso recién bañada, con un short y una blusa de tirante, haciendo que el rubio sospechara que su intención era provocarlo.

- _me tengo que ir – dijo el rubio levantándose, eran las 9 de la noche y aparte de que no creía que se pudiera escapar de Tai otra vez, también sentía que si seguía viendo a Hikari así vestida no podría controlarse lo suficiente y la haría suya ahí mismo._

 _\- vale, ¿les parece que estudiemos mañana? – dijo el castaño dirigiéndose a mí y a Sora, claro que eso quería decir una cita más, por Dios, ¿Taichí estudiar? Si claro; pensó el castaño_

 _-estaba por decirles eso, vendré más temprano. – el rubio se despidió de ambos amigos y se dirigió a la puerta._

 _\- Yo lo acompaño- dijo Hikari al ver que Tai estaba por llevarlo._

 _Cuando llegaron a la puerta Hikari le sonrió de manera coqueta._

 _-Tal vez la próxima vez podrías ayudarme a mí con alguna tarea – el chico se sorprendió al notar que Hikari era quizá más aventada de lo que creía._

 _\- tendrá que ser en tu cuarto – respondió el ocasionando un sonrojo en ella. Él le dio un beso corto y tierno en los labios y emprendió marcha._

 _-¡Yamato!- le grito deteniéndolo._

 _\- ¿sí?_

 _\- para mí no es un juego – Yamato sonrió al ver que la chica ante todo quería aclararlo._

 _\- vale, para mí tampoco lo será… ¿puedo pasar por ti a la escuela? – la chica le sonrió de manera dulce y asintió. – te veo mañana linda. – y se fue._

Yamato se desconoció, para empezar estaba extremadamente feliz, había sido todo muy rápido pero lo había deseado desde hace mucho y apostaba lo que fuera por que Hikari también, también estaba el hecho de que el también había querido aclarar lo que paso, porque jamás podría tomar a Hikari como un juego, no porque fuera hermana de Taichí o menos que el, Hikari le ocasionaba esa sensación de paz y ternura que nunca había sentido por nadie, como si la chica lo necesitara.

Miro su cartera y noto que tenia la paga casi completa de su ultimo concierto, mañana pasaría por un ramo de flores ¿o era mucho? Tal vez mejor un peluche… de repente se sintió como si fuera su primera cita y sonrió como idiota por segunda vez en el día.

Podría acostumbrarse a venir a las citas de Tai y Sora, si eso significaba tomar un par de cervezas con Hikari.

* * *

 **Hola! bueno espero que les haya gustado, la verdad amo esta pareja definitivamente es de mis favoritas pero no había escrito uno hasta que de repente se me ocurrió algo, la verdad me imagino a esta pareja muy apasionada he he**

 **Tengo una idea de otra historia pero seria ya una larga y aun no me considero apta para este tipo de historias ya que no soy muy constante y de repente se me va la inspiración y las dejo abandonadas y no quiero eso así que cuando este segura la subir.**

 **Mientras tanto déjenme un review para ver que opinan.**

 **que tengan un lindo día =)**


End file.
